


If you were mine

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Danny loves most isn't easy to get...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> PWP, a snapshot of Danny in control.

Danny loves it when he's got Steve like this, all spread and wanting on his knees on the bed, face down in the sheets while Danny fucks him slow and easy.

He loves it when he runs his hands over that broad expanse of smooth tanned skin and muscle, runs his thumb up Steve's spine, watches him arch and flex against Danny's touch as he drags his fingernails all the way back down again, Danny's creature moving to Danny's touch, all that power held in control _just for Danny_.

He loves it when he slides his hand round the curve of Steve's hip to where Steve's hard and aching, when he spits in his palm and jacks Steve with lazy precision until Steve's _almost there_ , and then stops short and leaves Steve trembling and cursing and pleading with Danny to keep going, to do it, to please god Danny just let him _fucking well come_.

He loves it when he fucks into Steve slow and steady, setting up a rhythm, six shallow and controlled, three deep and hard, then repeat, feeling the tension grow in Steve through four, five, six, hearing Steve beg, low and filthy and desperate, go on, give it to me, fuck me, anything, anything you want Danny, just do it, just fuck me; loves the damaged and broken sound Steve makes in the back of his throat each time Danny goes for it and bottoms out on the first of the three.

He loves it that when he's ready, when _he_ decides, he touches Steve _just so_ , says "Come on, babe, come for me, come for me now," and Steve does it, shuddering and jerking under Danny's hands.

He loves it when Steve braces himself, wrecked and shaking from coming so hard, holding himself up just so that Danny can finish deep inside him.

But most of all he loves the way, when they collapse down onto the bed afterwards, most of all he loves the way that Steve will let him hold him for a few precious moments, boneless and sated and _Danny's_ , before he's up and away and shut back into his own skin.


End file.
